village_craft_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
❮ General Info ❯ 1) Staff word is law. They decide punishments. 2) Always respect and listen to staff members based on their decisions. 3) Arguing with or disrespecting staff will result in a mute. 4) If a staff member is power abusing, or breaking any rules report it to _Magno20_. 5) When the rules below are broken, your account will be punished with warns, kicks, jails, mutes, or bans. 6) If you are banned or muted for a long period of time or permanently, you can make a ban/mute appeal. 7) Be ethical. ❨ moral, social, behavioural ❩ Do not surpass any punishments. It may result in your punishment being increased or even made permanent. ❮ Global Chat Rules ❯ 9) Sexual chat is not allowed. 10) Please keep swearing at a minimum. Chat should be child friendly. 11) Please watch your profanity. 12) Advertising is not allowed in chat, on signs, in books, or any other method. 13) Nicknames cannot exceed 16 letters. ❨ The increased length is to allow for colour codes. ❩ 14) Do not use racist, discriminative or sexist slurs. 15) Inappropriate names, skins, pet names, and capes are not allowed. 16) Roleplay is allowed. ❨ Please try to keep it to local chat. ❩ 17) Threatening others with personal information is not tolerated. 18) MiniModding (acting like a staff member while staff are online. Eg. Non-Staff: "Change your nickname! it is longer than 16 letters!”) is not allowed. 19) Any "Child Grooming" will result in a permanent mute/ban. 20) Asking about your MiniMod application will result in an instant rejection. ❮ Global Rules ❯ 21) towny Griefing and/or stealing is not allowed in towns or near town borders. 22) towny You may grief/steal in the wild ❨If a town that has unclaimed land you MUST NOT grief/steal.❩. 23) towny Do not hand out items if you have creative gamemode. 24) towny Do not claim other towns. 25) No mods or hacked clients. ❨Unless approved by staff❩. 26) Respect everyone. 27) Do not ask for ranks, permissions, money, or items. 28) No AFK pools. 29) No duplicating items. 30) No exploiting in anyway. 31) Nicknaming others without permission will result in a jail. ❮ Towny PVP ❯ 32) TP killing and tricking is not allowed. 33) Killing players while in creative gamemode/fly mode is not allowed. 34) Using /fly while in combat is not allowed. 35) No traps are allowed in towns or the wild. 36) Both towns must agree to a war in order for one to be fought! 37) There should be no spawn killing/ killing new players/targeting players when they don't want to be involved in combat. ❮ Modified Clients ❯ 38) Any game modification that has gameplay advantage is not allowed. If in doubt please ask a staff member. 39) Hacking once will result in a permanent ban. Approved: •Optifine •Shaders Mods •Capes Mods •Better Animations/Player Animations Mods Not Approved •Client Mods: The use of unapproved modifications to your client when connected to our Server. •Hacked Clients: The use of any sort of hack or hacked client. •Resource Packs: The use of a resource pack to give you an advantage ❨ X-Ray resource packs, etc. ❩ Please note: Rank transfers are not allowed! Rules are subject to change at any time!